Silhouettes So Close To Home
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: Some would call it insanity. Others would say it was a crying shame. What was it really? Was it only a dream? Extremely late Birthday gift for Wondering What Breakfast Is.


_**Silhouettes So Close To Home**_

_**Julia; You seriously have NO IDEA the mind fuck I subjected myself to writing this for you. All the possible physical injuries and needs for showers. I owed you but damn, this one almost killed me. **_**The usual warnings people. It's rated M for a reason, so don't complain. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Reena was shocked awake by the blaring of her alarm clock, and rushed to punch it into silence. If anyone knew she was waking up at this time she would certainly have it confiscated. The red numbers glared two-forty-five am, the light from them reflecting in her deep brown short brown hair. Sliding her feet over the edge of the bed, she hunched for only a second before stalking over to her door.

Pressing her ear to it, she listened as hard as she could for the approach of footsteps, and when she heard none, she gently cracked her door open enough to peek her head out and look down both ends of the hallway. Upon ensuring there wasn't a soul out and about just yet, she quickly slipped out, clicking the door shut behind her.

She padded quickly through the hallways, the only sound being the dull _thwump_ of her feet hitting the tile floor, and the occasional light snore from behind one of the doors. The psych ward always got cold at night. She often heard the other patients complaining of it. Now she knew what they were talking about. Anyone out here at this hour would probably be in their sleepwear, which wasn't much for the women, just a thin white tank top and long gray sleeping pants, not to mention the fact that hospital food sucked, and some of them could be having bad reactions to their medications.

She was probably an exception though, being a bit more built than the other patients was all for the better in her opinion, because that meant she could continue going out like this in the mornings. Dr. Ootori had told her once she started getting cold; he wasn't going to allow her out of her room at this hour anymore. She also knew that if she wasn't allowed out of her room, then all these little encounters, coming anywhere from one to three times a week, would just cease to exist. They'd become only a memory, like so many other good things do.

She stopped suddenly, thinking she heard footsteps besides her own. She tensed, fearing the worst, before whirling around to see…an empty hallway. Exhaling sharply with released tension, she turned down the next hallway, taking the little known shortcut to the offices of the psych ward. The building was huge, which was why it was so easy for someone to get lost in all the little back ways and dead ends. It wasn't really a wonder everyone here was considered insane, with the mazes of white walls and flickering fluorescent lighting, it was easy for the paranoid to double their suspicions of something being out to get them.

Reena had been here for ten years, ever since she was six. Her parents had simply left her here, with only her birth certificate and a note explaining her behavioral tendencies. They had thought she was possessed…and she sometimes wondered if they were right. Doctors had many titles pinned on her, one of the easiest being that she had abandonment issues. Who wouldn't after being ditched by their parents and pretty much leading a solitary lifestyle because the people you tried to become friends with got hurt?

"_Taylor…Stein…Pont…Ouellette…Ootori!_" Reena paused, hand extended to the doorknob, barely grazing it. There were windows on all the office doors, with the corresponding doctor's names on them in small black print at the top. The windows had little shades on the back of them and Dr. Ootori always had his closed. However…even though it was his usual habit…Reena couldn't help but feel a sense of fear knotting up in her stomach again, her hand shaking on the door handle. One couldn't see anything save for a soft light coming from inside.

She threw the door open, just in time to see the empty office, and hear a deep voice from behind her. "Looking for me?" She froze up, standing up straight as she felt a finger lightly trace its way up her spine. Reluctantly, she jerked her body around to once again stare at a blank wall, and down to both turning points, an empty hallway. Shuddering involuntarily, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two arms encircle her waist. Looking down quickly, she saw that these ones were real, carrying the white fabric of a lab coat. Sighing in relief, she turned around in the loose embrace, and latched on to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you cold?" She turned her face upwards to him, eyes wide with fear once again, and shakily said, "No! I'm not cold…" "You're shivering." He pointed out bluntly. "Well…I…I was frightened." "By what?" "I…I…" She stuttered before quickly saying, "I thought you weren't here…and it scared me. I thought you were gone! I-" She was cut off by his lips on her own, and she let her eyelids drop a bit, not completely to half-mast, but just enough as she gently kissed back.

The kiss didn't last long, as he drew away, much to her discontent, bent down, and whispered, "We shouldn't carry on here. Let's go back to your room." Reena would have pouted like a spoiled child, but she knew he was right. Just last week, they had almost gotten caught, a curious security guard nearly walking in on them. Reena knew what the consequences would be if it was discovered that renowned Doctor Kyouya Ootori, who was nearing thirty, was found sleeping with, or as they would term it, 'taking advantage' of one of his sixteen year old female patients... Things would just be a downward slide from there. Then she _really_ would be alone.

As they were walking back, Kyouya had rested his hand gently on her upper back, as if urging her along, when suddenly a security guard rounded the corner. Eyeing Reena warily, he questioned, "Did she get out again?" Kyouya nodded, replying, "Yes, she did. It's not a problem though; I'll return her safely to her room." "…Okay. If she gives you any problems…" "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Thank you for your concern though." The guard hummed in affirmation before continuing his rounds.

Reena's room was mere steps away, and they quickly slipped inside at the same time. Once they were in, Kyouya gently tugged her into the bathroom, which was honestly the cleanest area of the room. Once in there, he turned the water on, gently perching on the edge of the tub to feel the temperature of the water. Reena leaned awkwardly against the door, not really knowing what to do, since he had never taken her back to her room before… Usually it was in his office…against the wall…or over the desk…even sitting in the chair a few times. She shifted slowly, licking her suddenly dry lips, and trying to fight down the blush she knew must be rising.

She stiffened up upon the feeling of a kind of chill pooling around her lower back. Suddenly, she heard the deep voice by her head once more, a dark laughter filling the air around her. She shook her head roughly, as if to shake the noise out, when she felt an icy grip take hold of her shoulder. That's when she finally freaked out, diving forward only to trip over the bath mat and smack into Kyouya, pushing them both into the shower, Kyouya reaching out to steady himself, only to land on the shower lever, which changed the water from the faucet to the showerhead, spraying them both with the hot water as they quickly adjusted themselves.

Somehow Reena had ended up on the bottom, soaked through to the skin, and Kyouya hovered above her, straddling her hips as he removed his shirt and coat as quickly as he could. She blinked her eyes quickly, partially to get the water out, partially from shock from the temperature difference of the water, and stared blatantly at the water running trails down his now shirtless body; his glasses dotted with water and slightly fogged up. Once he took those off, and she could see the look in his eyes, she almost instantly feared for both her sexual and physical well being.

"You haven't been taking the pills have you?" She guiltily turned her head away, trying to not look him directly in the eyes. He wasn't having any of it, as he stood up, pulling her to her feet as well, and gripping her by her shoulders. Shaking her roughly once, he allowed a bit of his anger to seep through. "Answer me! Have you been taking them or not?!" "NO! I haven't!" "Why-" "I'll tell you why! Have you ever had to search so desperately for a word, you forgot what you were looking for in the first place? Ever felt like your brain was stuck in a shitload of marshmallow paste? Where every thought, every feeling was just diluted and lost and felt like you head was stuffed with cotton? Of course I haven't been taking the damn things! They make me feel WORSE."

Her voice broke on the last sentence and she almost collapsed to her knees, but instead fell forward, hiding her face in Kyouya's chest. After a few seconds of her shaking from tears that threatened to fall, she felt his arms slide around her hips and up the back of her shirt. He drew her close, resting his head on top of hers while shushing her gently and tracing small lines with his thumbs over her shoulder blades. It wasn't long before she calmed down, relaxing into his grip as he gently lifted her shirt off up over her head, slowly backing her up until her back was flush with the wall. Removing his own pants and undergarments first, he threw them out past the shower curtain, hearing them land with a wet _thwack_ on the tiles.

Tilting his head, he slowly licked down her throat and down to the top of her cleavage, pausing before placing a small nip there and moving back up to plant feather-light kisses along her jaw line back to her lips as his fingers began teasing at her nipples. Just as she was about to let out a really loud moan, he muffled it with his mouth over hers. She kissed back harder than usual, tracing her tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He granted it to her almost immediately, going to war as he felt one of her hands wind behind his head, tangling in his hair, and draw him in closer. Meanwhile his hands decidedly developed a mind of their own, alternating between squeezing her breasts and gently tweaking her nipples. She groaned into the kiss, feeling herself heat up more and more as the kiss drew out. When they finally broke for air, they were flushed, panting and held eyes darkened with lust.

Locking eyes with her after a few seconds of motionlessness except the heaving of their chests, he slowly latched onto her neck, gently sliding his tongue up and down the curve of it, his skillful hands traveling lower, tracing a light circle around her navel before pausing at the hemline of her pants. She shuddered once more, squirming slightly as he gently traced the hemline a few more times before aiding her in the descent of her pants. They had clung to her, and were a bit tougher to peel off than her shirt was, and needless to say, she was a bit flustered not only from her own arousal, but of her view of Kyouya's arousal.

She watched as her pants were tossed carelessly out of the shower as well, the heated feeling growing even stronger as Kyouya rose back up to meet her, locking their lips in another searing kiss as his hands slid down again to rest on her hips. Without thinking, she jerked forward to grind her hips into his, both of them moaning at the friction. Kyouya gently pushed her back, his voice low and gravelly, saying, "Are you sure?" "We're already in the shower aren't we?" "Then promise me something." He requested as his fingers traveled to her entrance and one digit slipped inside.

She gasped sharply, arching forward before straining out, "Whaaat is it?" He slipped in another finger, watching her face contort as he said, "You need to promise me you'll try taking the pills." "_Damnit, he _knows_ I'm putty in his hands now! Don't say yes…Don't say yes…!_" As he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at her entrance, he said, "Please…Or we're both in for a cold shower." "…Yes…" She whispered.

She closed her eyes, waiting for that intense feeling when they would join together…But it never came. She felt a pressure on her lower jaw, which she found to be the back of Kyouya's hand, tilting her head up. "Keep your eyes open." She complied with a bit of difficulty due to the spray of the water hitting her eyes. The look on his face when he entered was just…priceless. She was sure she must have made a pretty priceless face in return, because no matter how many times they did this she was sure that the rush from being filled so completely would be the same as the first time.

She didn't know how long they were in there, only that the water went cold, making the pace quicken even more to keep the heat levels up. There seemed to be no sound, only the slap of skin against skin and the thrum of the water against the bottom of the bathtub. It wasn't long before that familiar warm feeling started pooling in the bottom of her stomach, and Kyouya's pace started getting a little faster…a little more desperate. She knew her nails were digging into his back as if he was the only thing tethering her to earth.

And soon…oh all too soon, they both rose to the peak of their action. Reena's walls tightening around him, and Kyouya allowing a long drawn out moan to fall past his lips as he felt his essence leave him. Panting and shaking, both from the exertion and the ever-cold water of the shower, Kyouya gently pulled out, flipping the lever back and shutting the water off.

He got out of the shower first, allowing Reena to slip down into the tub, curling up. Faintly, through her cloud of post-orgasm fatigue she heard water running, and the curtain was drawn back, and the flickering fluorescent lighting was all too bright in her face. When Kyouya sat her up and pushed one of the pills past her lips, she protested weakly, but as the water to make it go down began to flow, she was silenced as she swallowed it.

He helped her into dry sleeping clothes and borrowed a dry pair of her sleep pants seeing as his clothes were still damp. As Reena drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but worry about that security guard making an encore appearance.

**But he won't. Sorry if things seemed kind of out of whack at the end. I got a touch of a headache right in the middle of this. xD Anyway, hope it was enjoyable for you Julia!**


End file.
